Being The Victim Of Abuse
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Another abuse story. This one isn't really good but I hope I didn't mess up on any words. I think this came to me in a dream just like my other story. Anyway, Rated M like other story.


Me: Another abuse story, but this one is a one-shot.

 ** _Extra Info ages of characters:_**

 _The Past of Right Now-_

 **Dick age 15**

 **Jason age 17**

 **Time age 12**

 _And Three Years later-_

 **Dick age 18**

 **Jason age 20**

 **Tim age 15**

 **Damian age 12**

Read on and umm...enjoy?

/

Dick sighed as he sat in utter boredom in the sitting room of the manor. He gotten home early from school today. Usually Tim would be home before him, but the youngest ward is away with on of his friends. Even Alfred went out today saying that he had to go shopping. Dick found the note in the kitchen stating that the old butler would be back in four hours.

Jason isn't here ether. The eldest ward moved out a year ago claiming he needed space from Bruce which was actually true, though it still hurt them to see him go. The only foster children living here was Tim and Dick. Jason did visit most of time, but it's only to see Dick. The acrobat sighs again. The only people in the manor at the moment were Bruce and himself. He didn't think Bruce was doing anything exciting, probably just going over boring paperwork.

Seeing as there was nothing better to do, Dick hops off the couch and heads for Bruce's study. The study's door was ajar when he walked up to it, but he walked in anyway. That should have set off worning signs, but Dick didn't bother to think twice as he came across Bruce sitting on one of the couches nursing a half empty bottle of whiskey. At first the acrobat had to do a double-take then slowly walked over to the older male.

"Bruce are you okay?" He asked. The older of the two just looks at him with sadness and then realizes it's Dick talking to him. "'m fine." He slurs out, the alcohol had already gone to his head, his own words sounding messy even to himself. Dick just shakes his head, taking the loosely clutched bottle away from the older man. He doesn't realize the danger he's put himself in until he finds that Bruce has forced him onto the couch. By then it's already too late.

/

Dick didn't think his foster father would do something as majorly taboo as rape.

/

Tears stain Dick's face as more screams fall from his bruised lips. He now knows his whimpered pleas were useless against a completely smashed yet dangerous man known as Bruce Wayne. No one would save him. Shame and humiliation washes over him when he begins to fell sick with the notion of his little brother Tim finding him tangled with their foster father. Everything was so wrong. The whole thing is wrong not to mention illegal.

What Bruce was doing could put him in jail for a long time.

The raven chokes on his sobs. "Bruce it-it h-hurts! N-n more." He begs weakly struggling against the billionaire.

"I love you... Love you Dick." Bruce slurs while moaning into the teens ear. "Love you so much."

Dick just continues to cry and beg for the other to let him go.

/

(Three Years Later Then Throw In Damian)

Dick sighed when he saw Bruce passed out on the large sitting-room couch. The older male was half laying on it with a bottle of vodka hanging loosely from his left hand. It's almost sad how Dick is always the one who finds him like this on billionaires days off work. The acrobat is actually happy Tim nor Damian have to see their "father" like this: drunk and acting like there wasn't anything wrong with his actions. Rolling his light blue eyes in annoyance the nineteen year old pulls the loosely gripped bottle out of his step fathers hand and helped him lay properly on the couch.

"Damian's not going to be happy about this Bruce and I honestly think you need to stop drinking." Dick says sadly about to walk away when he's grabbed suddenly and pushed down onto the couch by his drunk guardian. The older male has that hazy yet lustful look in his eyes and that's when Dick starts to panic thrashing and trying desperately to push the billionaire off him, but Bruce is heavier and well trained, even while drunk. The struggle only ever seems to make him hornier and Dick bucks his hips to get the man off him. It's no use though, because he accidentally runs his thigh against the older's clothed member making Bruce lay more on top of him to get more friction. Dick abruptly stops moving the moment he feels the others hard-on and screams. He had hoped to get away this time, but he couldn't just like time before.

"Please Bruce don't do this again." He whimpers out when he feels a large hand cup his crotch so hard that the tight grip hurts. This was it he's going to get raped again. Dick tightly closes his eyes silently pleading for a miracle. When he notices nothing is happening and the pressure is gone from his crotch he quickly reopens his eyes to find that Bruce isn't on top of him anymore. Instead he sees the older male is being forcefully held down on the floor by his bothers Jason and Tim, while Damian ties his drunk billionaire father up.

Dick blinks rapidly as he's sitting up and watching them. All types of questions were going through his mind: When did Jason come home? Wasn't Tim out with Conner and Bart? And why is Damian back from Colin's place? He also notices he's shuddering and... crying? 'When did that happen.' He thinks tiredly before fainting on the couch.

The last thing he hears before consciousness leaves him is Damian calling his name.

/

When he came to he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he's in his bedroom, obviously bathed and changed in a clean pair of pajamas. He put a hand over his eyes hoping what happened last night was a mere dream yet he knows it wasn't something harmless like that. They'd found out. They meaning Jason Tim and... Damian. 'Oh god Damian is going to ask so many questions!' Dick falls back casing the bed to bounce. He really wasn't up for answering all of the question that would be aimed at him.

He REALLY didn't want to, but he knew he had to.

/

 _It's a short prompt, it's the thought that counts. Anyway, review?_


End file.
